yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 22 Episode 14: Eyes of The Martyr
This takes place 3 days before Ark 22 Episode 9: Black out Iced Sharks part 1 Halibel remastered by kostanryuk-d8h7x4k.jpg Kodi tumblr_mortwne0Ix1qea60lo1_500.gif Jayce Transcending of a Maryr The Torture of a Matyr Kodi stood amongst the place, of where she loved the most the beach... her eyes glistened against the oceans reflection.. after Jackies death.. she looked up at the sky.. thinking of all the deaths that she had been a part of.. though she sighed.. only to have her body be wrapped up in a bag.. amognst tying her body up and down.. thus all she saw black... Three men.. had took the blonde to a secluded area... They had ripped top of bag opening.. letting her see herself in a white room.. with men in tuxedos... one.. would of punched her straight into the right of her jaw.... She tried to get out of her straints thus it would be barbed wires digging into her skin... Kodi... Gritted her serated teeth.. as a older soon.. came forth.... while speaking to her.."Now, my child you eitheir.. co-operate.. or we will forcefully .." The blonde glared at the woman.. as they soon unbinded her and chained her ankles with high tech chains.. that connected to the ground... Having a smugged look... The old woman smirked as she looked within her eyes..."Still weak inside.. yet you act strong." Kodi eyes widened.. as she tried to lunge at her.. only to get hit by a shock baton.. shocking her on the right stide of her stomach.. screaming loudly.. she fell to floor.. as blood dripped down from her mouth...as she looked up with a weak look in her eyes.. seeing the old woman walk away.. slamming the door shut.. along with her men following... thus it went black... The shark like female stood there in the darkness for a brief moment..She sat on her knees screaming in fury.. trying to rip the chains off her ankles.. It soon felt as if she been there for a day as it had been 24 hours in.. until someone opened the door.. brightening up the lights... they brough scissors... as well as gruel as food..The broad man.. wrapped his hand onto her hair... as he soon began cutting her blonde locks.. She screamed loudly... and struggled.. only to have been knee'd directly in the gut. knocking the air out of her.. she gasped for air. as her eyes widened... holding her stomach... while he soon cut all of her hair.. leaving her there.. while literally shoving the gruel in her face.. she felt degraded... as if she was nothing.. lower than dirt... The blonde... would of been left alone in the darkness... once more.. leaving her alone for days not feeding her... or coming in to check on her.. thus the 12 day The man came in... holding gruel in his hand.. as he sat Kodi up roughly against the wall behind her... forcefully shoving a feeding tube down her throat... shoving the gruel inside the tube.. feeding her in a rough matter... She began to swallow with no choice... tears formed around her blue eyes... this was worse then anything else...Hearbreaks, abuse from her father and mother.. being degraded felt horrid... through the weeks.. Kodi began to become frail and skinny.... not being fed for another few weeks.. thus within those weeks.. the man only came to beat on her frantically.. literally beating the life out of the young woman...Though she had tried to fight back.. but... there was nothing to be done.... He was stronger than her.. and she was weaker than ever.. from no nutrients.... thus she woke up with her being on a wheelchair.. being pushed into another room... that had many mirrors.. tilting her head weakly to the right.. she looked at herself.. battered and bruised up and down her body... Kodi couldn't help but cry out weakly... seeing herself as a child with many bruses.. soon after.. 30 mins have passed...The old woman came inside once again.. staring down at the battered blonde... "It seems our progress is almost complete in you.. your eyes.. showing no form of life...Kodi could hear her words echo through her head... as she was far near to exhaustion... it was surprising that she has still lived.. it was similiar to the abuse an torture of Jesus Christ.. . The woman spoke in a foreign languge.. while they soon.... chained the shark like female.. with her arms... spread out.. an her boney ankles onto the floor... they outlined dragging the sharp sharp knife against her skin... only to rip all of her skin from her body.. leaving her bare.. except her face... Her inside of her body full exposed... her eyes soon dragged upwards.. as she soon saw inbetween the light.. of life and death.... her blue eyes glowing and transcending...The old woman.. widened as she finally saw it.. gasping.." It is.. the eyes of a Martyr!..." Gasping ,Kodi only found her self... inbetween what seemed to be a illusion of hell and heaven.. thus... the men quickly.. pulled her into a healing source of water... leaving her in there as her eyes.. kept at that state..The woman was astonished.. on how she reached the state so quickly... and her skin began to heal rather in a quick state due to her oni-horuda..."Remarkable....Child... please tell me.... what did you see..." Her eyes appearing to have a light ring within her pupils...As she whispered for her to kneel down before her.... the old woman put her ear beside Kodi's lips..."I was inbetween... life and death...thus it kept me inbetween.. not letting me choose.. as if I wasn't allowed to die...And... it makes me feel as if I aint afraid of... death... no more...." The old woman nodded.. stancing herself up.. while looking ot her men.. they all aimed there pistols at one another as well as the old lady. completing there mission of the Martyr... as the woman spoke..."We have completed our mission.. The new era of the Martyrs.. has arrived... and will not be told on... This young woman will live on.. and we will die..." As soon as she had spoke, the crew had shot all of one another... Kodi began to heal... rather quickly though some scars were still kept o her body... she pulled out of the bloody water.. gasping... as her hair would began to grow as well.. it seemed the water had a growthing stimulator within it..The blonde stumbled out the water... looking at her naked body.... her eyes.. still glowing... it was remarkable.. the ring in her pupils did not leave.. it was if she did possess the Martrys trait.. The Sun That Met The Rain.. 6767.png She soon ripped off the clothes off one of the men.. placng on the shirf and pats.. she ran out... of thhe hideout... that was just within district two.. her eyes widened looking around... it seemed as if she went through hell an such... even if her body healed she still possessed bruises up and down her body.. she inhaled the sweet ocean air that be near her.. before weakly walking down the street... heading toward a street before being swept up from her feet.. within a quick flash.. her eyes widened... seeing a young teen.. with red hair.. freckles and green eyes... as they soon landed at the beach where Kodi hangs out.....alone... he sat her on the sand.. while speaking.."I couldn't find you after those thugs took you.. thus I found yea.." Being confushed the shark like female pushed him weakly before having a sushi roll shoved in her mouth.. chewing quickly... it felt so heartfelt eating something delicious..." You dont know me... but. I use to ditch middle school to uh.. stare at you from afar..." Finishing her roll... she spoke."W-what?... But Im just -" He interuppted her as he crouched down beside her... "Well, it was as if i was looking at a still picture... that I viewd at a museum... Kodi's cheecks became rosey.. before turning away..."Tch Shut up.. anyway.. thanks for trying to save me.. I'm" "Kodi. I know.. I'm Jayce... and no problem Blondie" he gave her a quick wink and a smugged grin.. Hearing the words blondie and his face.. she scoffed while shaking her head.." Dont call me that." Jayce blinked.. feeling like he poked some past wounds.. "My bad I shouldnt have called you that.. But... yeah.. I had to see if it was really you.. I could tell by the way you acted at school , you were different than most girls.. Not so talkative.. having a scowl but I bet it-" Kodi interupted him, while glaring at him.."What the fuck is it that you want squirt.." Jayce only laughed while leaning over.."I'm here to be your super hero.. it seems you always get yourself in hairy situation-" "I am not a bitch in distress I dont need a hero.... so just shut it. I had my share of heros... I can give a rats ass about them.." Adverting her eyes before she signed..."Im sorry..." Jayce nodded and just wrapped his shoulder around her giving her a gesture of kindness...Kodi looked down at the sand... while biting her lip..she felt his warm skin touch hers.. it felt rather comforting.... to her..Though she was rather weak to act brash about this... so she let him hold her... "The sun that met the rain..." The shark-like female spoke softly... as Jayce blinked for a moment.. repeating after her... The sun that met the rain..." Fin Category:Ark 22